the_crossover_gamefandomcom-20200214-history
Mewtwo
|image1= |caption1=''So, this is my power... but what is my purpose?'' |row1=Super Smash Bros |row2=Nintendo |row3=Dan Green |row4=Pokemon |row5=''Pokemon Red & Pokemon Green'' |row6=Video Game }}Mewtwo is a notable Generation I Pokémon from the Pokémon franchise, and would be playable in The Crossover Game. Trophy Information MEWTWO STRIKES BACK! Mewtwo is a Pokémon that was created by genetic manipulation. However, even though the scientific power of humans created this Pokémon's body, they failed to endow Mewtwo with a compassionate heart. It is armed with its signature move, Psystrike, as well as being a notable user of Shadow Ball. Mewtwo has the potential to Mega Evolve twice, so it is recommend to proceed with caution when facing this Pokémon. Mewtwo's Legacy Official Media: *''Pokémon: Red & Green (Japan)'' *''Pokémon: Red & Blue (International)'' *''Pokémon Yellow: Special Pikachu Edition'' *''Pokémon: Gold & Silver'' *''Pokémon: Crystal'' *''Pokémon: Ruby & Sapphire'' *''Pokémon: Emerald'' *''Pokémon: FireRed & LeafGreen'' *''Pokémon: Diamond & Pearl'' *''Pokémon: Platinum'' *''Pokémon: HeartGold & SoulSilver'' *''Pokémon: Black & White'' *''Pokémon: Black 2 & White 2'' *''Pokémon: X and Y'' *''Pokémon: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire'' *''Pokémon: Sun & Moon'' *''Pokémon Origins'' *''Pokémon the Movie: Mewtwo Strikes Back'' *''Pokémon: Mewtwo Returns'' *''Pokémon the Movie: Genesect and the Legend Awakened'' *''Pokémon Stadium'' *''Pokémon Stadium 2'' *''Pokémon Colosseum'' *''Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness'' *''Pokémon: Battle Revolution'' *''Pokkén Tournament'' *''Pokédex 3D Pro'' *''Super Smash Bros Melee'' *''Super Smash Bros for Nintendo 3DS'' *''Super Smash Bros for Wii U'' Unofficial/Non-canon: *''Pokémon Generations (HD Collection)'' *''Pokémon: Temporal Diamond and Celestial Pearl'' *''Pokémon Legends'' *''Pokémon Dimensions'' *''PlayStation x Nintendo: Super Smash Bros. All-Stars'' *''Super Smash Bros. NeXt'' *''PlayStation All-Stars Round 2 (Cross-Platform Mode only)'' *''Microsoft Legends Battle Zone X (Cross-Platform Mode only)'' Story Role: TBA Rivals: *'Ryu:' Ryu senses Mewtwo's dark powers and believes that he possesses the Satsui no Hado. Wanting to make sure the Satsui no Hado doesn't spread further, Ryu challenges Mewtwo. Mewtwo, still untrusting of humans, misunderstands Ryu's claims and believes that he wants to capture him and take his power for himself. Mewtwo refuses to let himself be captured, and decides to stand his ground. *'Frieza:' Frieza mistakes Mewtwo for a resurrected Cooler, his brother. Mewtwo, on the other hand, keeps getting mistaken for Frieza, so he decides to track down Frieza, assuming that the galactic tyrant is another Mew clone. Current Status: TBA Moveset Mewtwo's moveset is imported directly from Super Smash Bros, except for his Super Smash. Normal Combos *'Neutral:' Mewtwo thrusts his arm forward and releases a burst of dark energy. If the attack connects, Mewtwo will release a continuous burst of small dark energy pulses, which can be used indefinitely. Once released, Mewtwo will swing his other arm upward, performing a quick and powerfult uppercut. Attacking while in the air makes Mewtwo release energy from its body, causing a bit of damage to opponents that are hit by it. *'Forward/Backward:' If Mewtwo is moving at a moderate pace, he will swing his tail at opponents. If Mewtwo is dashing, he will thrust his arms forward and release a burst of dark energy, which may cause higher damage. Attacking while moving forward in the air will make Mewtwo perform a swiping punch attack. Moving backward and attacking will make Mewtwo look behind himself and swipe his tail upward. *'Upward:' Mewtwo will perfom a flip, attacking opponents with its tail. If using this in the air, Mewtwo will slightly jump while performing the tail movement, giving it momentum. *'Downward:' Mewtwo performs a low sweep with its tail. While in the air, Mewtwo will perform a downward kick motion. Smash Attacks *'Side:' Mewtwo concentrates dark energy in his arms in a Kamehameha stance. It then thrust its arms forward, releasing the energy. *'Up:' Mewtwo concentrates dark energy in one arm then thrusts it upward, releasing the energy. *'Down: '''Mewtwo concentrate dark energy into one finger, then thrusts its arm downward. Special Moves *'Neutral- Shadow Ball:' Mewtwo charges a ball of dark energy that can be thrown at opponents to inflict damage. This attack can be charged for maximum damage, and can also be stored if Mewtwo moves after fully charging it, or guards. *'Back/Forward- Confusion:' Mewtwo creates an energy ball, which can be used to deflect projectiles. *'Upward- Teleport:' Mewtwo uses Teleport to gain leverage during a jump. Like the teleportation moves in PlayStation All-Stars, this move can now be aimed. *'Downward- Disable:' Mewtwo crouches as his eyes flash green. If this attack makes eye contact with an opponent, it will leave them stunned, leaving Mewtwo able to follow up with another attack. Supers *'Super Smash- Mega Evolution X:' A cutscene plays in which Mewtwo Mega Evolves into Mega Mewtwo X. This changes its moveset. **'Aura Sphere: Replacing Shadow Ball, this move deals more damage, equivocal to Mega Lucario's Aura Sphere. **'Brick Break: '''Replacing Disable, this move is a parry attack. Once attacked, Mewtwo will perform a powerful kick. **'Focus Blast: 'Replacing Confusion, this move is a powerful blast Mewtwo shoots from its arms. **'Power-Up Punch: Replacing Teleport, Mewtwo performs a poweful uppercut. *'Final Smash- Mega Evolution Y:' Mewtwo Mega Evolves into Mega Mewtwo Y and performs its signature move, Psystrike. It releases a telepathic orb across that stage that immediately stuns opponents, while additional energy blasts home in on their heads.In slow motion, each blast explodes, sending opponents flying instantly. Taunts *'Up:' Mewtwo crosses its arms and spins around while laughing. *'Side:' Mewtwo releases dark energy from its body while stretching. *'Down:' Mewtwo's eye flash as it strikes a pose, emulating dark energy from its hand. Animations *'Character Intro:' Mewtwo teleports onto the stage and emulates dark energy from its hands as it says "I will protect all Pokemon.". *'Victory Screen: '''Mewtwo teleports and is seen overlooking a city, wearing a cloak. *'Losing Screen: Mewtwo closes its eyes and crosses its arms, hanging its head in anger. *'Idle Animation: '''Mewtwo stands with its arms swaying. It will occasionally stretch its arms while striking a pose. Instead of walking, Mewtwo levitates everywhere, and picks up items telepathically. Costumes *'Mewtwo: Mewtwo's default appearance, based on its design in the most recent installments in the Pokémon series. *'Rocket Armor:' The armored suit worn by the first Mewtwo from the Pokémon anime. *'Shadow Mewtwo:' The Shadow Mewtwo from Pokken Tournament. Trivia *This Mewtwo represents the Mewtwo from both Super Smash Bros. and the Pokémon anime. As such, his moveset only reflects on his appearance in the Super Smash Bros. series. *Several other Mewtwo appear in The Crossover Game as part of multiple Pokémon trainers' movesets. This is why the solo version of Mewtwo only has a moveset based on Super Smash Bros. *Though he has the Shadow Mewtwo from Pokkén Tournament as an alternate costume, he doesn't actually represent that version of Mewtwo. Instead, the real Shadow Mewtwo is teamed up with Vincent Harmonia from Pokémon Legends. Category:Pokémon Category:Fighters Category:The Crossover Game Category:Nintendo Category:Smash Bros Category:Licensed Category:Handheld Characters Category:Playable Characters